The Risk of Friendship
by Ninja-Reaper
Summary: Tsukune Aono is a regular guy, but his friend Koji is far from normal... TsukunexMoka OCxMizore AU Tsukune brought a friend. This story has lemons. Reader has been warned.


**Author's Note: Well this is Ninja-Reaper here….I have been struggling to come up with a good story….I still think Rosario+Vampire will work….I just had to read the series again….so….let me see how this goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Rosario+Vampire!**

Tsukune Aono was an average guy. He did have a friend who was the complete opposite. His name was Koji Masago. His grades were poor, his attitude was extreme, and he loved to take risks. This is how these two friends were transferred to the worst school ever.

"Koji, are you sure about this?" Tsukune asked.

"C'mon Tsukune, have I ever been wrong?" Koji asked with a grin.

"Almost all the time!" Tsukune shouted.

"Well I know we failed the entrance exams and Yokai Academy has no entrance exams!" Koji said arrogantly.

"Yeah and it is a school with dorms!" Tsukune countered.

"So?" Koji asked.

"That means we have to live on campus!" Tsukune yelled angrily.

"I know that!" Koji said.

"Then why are we going?" Tsukune asked.

"Well my dad and your dad thought it was a good idea!" Koji stated proudly.

Tsukune shook his head. His father acted more like Koji than him…

"Well I hope I'm not interrupting, but I believe we have somewhere to be heheheh!" said an ominous voice.

"Yeep!" Tsukune yelped.

"Sup' Dude!" Koji greeted.

"Aren't you scared of anything?" Tsukune asked.

"There was a famous man who once said; There is nothing to fear, but fear itself." Koji stated sagely.

"That would be an American president…" The bus driver replied.

"Ok let's just go." Tsukune said.

"All aboard heheheh!" The bus driver laughed with a smirk.

"This has to be the coolest bus driver ever!" Koji remarked.

"He's extremely creepy like you." Tsukune said.

"I know right!" Koji said.

The bus driver watched the friends laugh as he worried about the risk the head master was taking.

*Flashback*

"Are you sure about this sir?" The bus driver asked.

"Of course!" The head master replied. "Every time we bring one human here, they either die or become half breeds."

"What is the difference in bringing two?" The bus driver asked.

"Who said I was bringing two humans?" The head master asked.

"Don't tell me you are thinking of bringing a third!" The bus driver yelled worriedly.

"No, one human and one monster!" The head master stated.

"But these two are friends." The bus driver said. "How would one be a monster and what kind of monster is he?"

"Well, the one called Koji is the monster." The head master said. "It appears he is a specter."

"Ah that explains a lot." The bus driver said with relief. "A specter is a dead body whose spirit failed to leave it."

"No, that is a zombie." The head master said. "A specter is a spirit given a body by a powerful being."

"Meaning?" The bus driver asked.

"This particular specter was given a body by Jack Frost." The head master said.

"The Demon Lord of Ice?" The bus driver asked fearfully.

"The very same." The head master chuckled. "Koji has very interesting ice powers too."

"Just how powerful is this specter?" The bus driver asked.

"It depends on how many times it has respawned." The head master said.

"Oh I see." The bus driver said. "I suppose it has Yuki Onna based powers at first, but will increase every time it falls in combat."

"Yes indeed!" The head master agreed.

"Does the human know about his friend?" The bus driver asked.

"No, but he will soon enough." The head master chuckled.

*End of Flashback*

"You boys ready for Yokai Academy?" The bus driver asked.

"Sure thing, man!" Koji said.

"I suppose." Tsukune said.

"Good." The bus driver said. "Once we get out of this long, long tunnel, you'll see the Academy and possibly never see anything again!" The bus driver said with a smirk.

"What?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"He means school years are long and we are gonna live here genius!" Koji laughed as he punched his friend in the shoulder.

"How come your skin is always cold?" Tsukune asked.

"I told you I have a rare condition!" Koji shouted.

The bus driver face palmed. "So that is the excuse he uses?" He mumbled to himself.

Koji glared at the bus driver. He knew what Yokai Academy really was. He also knew Tsukune needed to know the truth. The best way was to take him to his world. He just hoped Tsukune would understand.

Tsukune thought back to the accident Koji had…On a vacation their families had, Koji suffered a horrible injury while snowboarding. A girl said she would take him to their hospital to be treated. Tsukune disliked that trip. The whole place was strange. The only good thing was most of the resort had pretty girls there. He remembered the girl's name, Mizore Shirayuki. She was very interested in Koji.

The injury Koji suffered was supposed to be fatal, but he came out as if nothing happened. Tsukune knew something changed about his friend. He also knew Koji got this "condition" after that incident.

"We should be there soon…" The bus driver said.

*Meanwhile at Yokai Academy*

"Goodbye mother!" Mizore said.

"Remember to look for a decent mate!" Tsurara replied.

Mizore blushed at that. The only mate she wanted was Koji. She asked the Demon Lord Jack Frost to bring him back from death. She remembered his words.

"Though he has the body of a snow boy, he is a specter." Jack lectured her. "If he dies again, his powers will increase." Then Jack smirked. "It would be good to have a strong mate, no?" He said wickedly.

Mizore brushed that memory aside. Koji went back to the human world. She was ever to see him again. Still she hoped her "white knight" would come to her.

*At the Academy Entrance*

"You boys be careful!" The bus driver said. "Yokai Academy is a dangerous place heheheh!"

"How could this place be a school?" Tsukune asked. "It looks more like a horror movie set!"

"Maybe they can't afford repairs!" Koji joked.

"What about that scarecrow?" Tsukune asked.

"I think the pumpkin could be carved more menacingly than that!" Koji said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, this will be great!" Koji exclaimed.

"Why do I have the feeling I am going to regret this…" Tsukune remarked.


End file.
